


The Dinner

by Tvshowjunky13



Series: Kate McKinnon [1]
Category: Ghostbusters, Ghostbusters (2016), SNL - Fandom
Genre: Daydreaming, F/F, Fiction, Imagination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvshowjunky13/pseuds/Tvshowjunky13
Summary: Just a cute snippet of my Kate daydreams written down. Super short and super cheesy.Will post more of these if comments are positive!





	

"Hey babe"  
"Yeah?"  
"Melissa just texted, she and Leslie are coming over tonight! They're staying for dinner."  
The plate I was holding slips from my hands and clatters on the floor into a million pieces. I freeze and feel like someone is repeatedly punching me in de stomach. 

Kate comes running from the other room and looks at me worried.  
"You okay?! Shit babe that stuff went everywhere." She says while picking the big pieces from my hands. When I don't respond she looks up at me.  
"What are you doing? Come help me clean this up before Nino gets in here!"

I slowly sink to the floor but I feel dizzy while trying to pick up the pieces without cutting myself. 

"Wha... What did you, what did you say?" I stutter as I try to wrap my mind about what she said before. 

"What? About Melissa and Leslie coming over?" 

"Okay I'm gonna go now" I trail of and turn on my heels.  
This is not happening, this can't be happening, my mind goes in overdrive and I don't even notice Kate who's currently blocking my path to where ever I was going.

"Dude?" 

"You..., please tell me you don't mean who I think you mean." 

"What has gotten into you?" Kate is starting to get frustrated with me and my stomach sinks. Pull it together you dipshit or this relationship is going to be over before you know it. 

"You said Melissa and Leslie are coming over, THE Melissa and Leslie?"  
Her face softens en she seems to wrap her mind around my crazy behaviour. 

"Yeah THE Melissa and Leslie." She laughs and grabs my hands. They are normal people babe, like you and me, and they want to meet you!" 

"Mee- Meet me?" I'm embarrassing myself so bad right now in front of my amazing girlfriend but I can't help it. 

"Yeah you, weirdo." 

"You know there's a poster in my house the size of the empire statebuilding that has them on it right?" I try to explain her why this isn't NORMAL to me. 

"As I recall I'm on that poster too and you're doing just fine." She laughs again and kisses my nose. "Babe relax. I know you're really anxious about meeting new people but they're great! They won't be like in the movies! They're just coming over for a casual dinner!" She tries to put me at ease but she's failing miserably. 

Being the fan girl safely behind her computer back home sounds so much better than having to meet them in real flesh and blood. The two of four people besides Kate who I think of as comedy geniuses. 

"Okay" I try, stuffing all the anxiety down to a place that has no name.  
"Okay" she pecks me on the lips and goes back to whatever thing she was doing in the bedroom. 

I get back to the million pieces of plate I dropped earlier and clean it up.  
I walk into the bedroom finding Kate sorting out her closet. Big piles of dresses, suits, pants and tops have been thrown on the bed. 

She owns a lot of shit I think to myself before plopping on the last spot of bed that isn't covered in clothes. 

"Why do they want to meet me?" 

"What?" 

"Why would Melissa McCarthy and Leslie Jones want to meet me?" 

"Because I've told them about us and you're only here for a little longer so..."

I settle with that answer because I still can't believe they're going to be here tonight, eating the same dinner as me, at the same table as me, and they're probably talk to me too... Oh shit, they're going to ask questions and omg this is not happening. 

"I'm cleaning out my closet for you" Kate says and pulls me out of the nearing Panic attack.

"Why for me?" I genuinely have no idea why she would do that for me. 

"So you don't have to live out of your suitcase when you come over silly!" 

My heart swells. She's cleaning out her closet so I can put my clothes in them. 

"Aww that's so sweet of you baby" I coo and blow her a kiss with my hand.  
"But who says I will be back after this?" I joke completely forgetting all my worries. 

"You better be... You have no idea how many clothes I have..." 

"I can see that...!" I snort and throw a pair of pants at her and it hits her in the back of her head.

"Woah, what are you doing?! You asshole" she grins and throws back a sweater.

It hits me in the face, due to my lacking motor skills. 

I throw it to the side and jog up to her pulling her to me by the hips. We're both laughing now and I can't help but fall in love with her even more. 

"My domestic princess" I say as I press my nose into her neck and hug her tightly.  
"I just want you to feel a little bit at home" she throws her arms around my neck and hugs me close.  
"I know it's a lot for you coming here all the time, and leaving home like that."  
"You're worth it" I mumble into her neck and hope that it will stay this way forever, with Kate in my arms.


End file.
